Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy XIV)
Biggs and Wedge are characters from Final Fantasy XIV. They are engineers with the Garlond Ironworks whom the player rescues from mercenaries hired by Garleans after the crash of their prototype airship, the Tiny Bronco. Profile Appearance Biggs is a Sea Wolf Roegadyn with blond hair, while Wedge is a Plainsfolk Lalafell with brown hair that fades to a more reddish shade at the "stalk". They wear matching engineer outfits, a mostly dark gray and white affair with blue sleeves bearing what is presumably the Garlond Ironworks crest, complete with goggles. Personality Wedge is shy and clumsy, often having to be pushed into conversation by the more outspoken Biggs. Wedge loves machines, often naming them and treating them as pets. Biggs attributes this behavior to a past incident when Wedge was denied getting a dog. Story Early Life Biggs and Wedge hail from provinces conquered by the Garlean Empire. As young men, they were conscripted into the Garlean military where they met and became friends. They eventually decided to desert, making contact with Cid nan Garlond who brought them to Eorzea. "Biggs" and "Wedge" are not their real names, but aliases they began to use after their defection to protect their families who remain in Garlean territory. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Biggs and Wedge's airship, the ''Tiny Bronco, is attacked by the empire, forcing the Warrior of Light to intervene to rescue them. They become allies of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, relocating to the group's headquarters in the Waking Sands. When the Waking Sands is attacked by the Garlean Empire, they are among those captured. Biggs and Wedge escape, prompting the Warrior of Light to rescue them from imperial troops once more. Once reunited with their mentor, Cid nan Garlond, they become instrumental in the plan to rescue the remainder of the Scions' leaders from Castrum Centri, both by assisting in the procurement of a suit of Magitek Armor, as well as participating in the infiltration of the fortress. After Ultima Weapon has been defeated, the duo can be found in the Waking Sands with the other members and allies of the Scions. Biggs desires to start his own Ironworks, while Wedge wants to win the heart of his crush, Tataru Taru. Some time later, when they hear of Cid's investigation of the Crystal Tower, Biggs and Wedge put their personal projects on hold to join NOAH and assist in the project. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Biggs and Wedge have been commissioned alongside Cid to work on Ishgard's airship project. They become instrumental in the defeat of Nidhogg when their pet project, a new type of personal-sized airship known as a Manacutter, is needed to reach the dragon's lair. They later accompany Cid, the Warrior of Light, and Alphinaud Leveilleur in pursuing Archbishop Thordan VII into the Sea of Clouds, and assist Cid in the plan to defeat the primal Bismarck. When the Archbishop reaches Azys Lla, the pair returns to Ishgard where they help Cid remodel the ''Enterprise to the Enterprise Excelsior. Once the preparations for the final battle are complete, they journey to Azys Lla with the Warrior of Light and their companions. Upon arriving on the floating island, Wedge discovers and reactivates a still-functioning Allagan Guidance Node, whom he names Gilly, which is able to lead the Warrior of Light through Azys Lla. Following the defeat of Archbishop Thordan VII, Wedge petitions the Warrior of Light's help in restoring Gilly, who had shut down. Venturing into The Fractal Continuum, the Warrior retrieves the parts needed. Wedge transfers Gilly's programming into a smaller node, whom he presents to the Warrior of Light as a minion. The duo assist in the investigation of the primal Alexander, cracking the coded transmissions that the Goblin Illuminati use for communication. They join the Warrior of Light and Mide in the attack on Midas, one of Alexander's arms, to shut down the core that lies inside. When it comes time for the final assault against the Illuminati forces, they accompany the Warrior of Light into Alexander to confront their leader, Quickthinx Allthoughts. After the defeat of the Illuminati, and the sealing of Alexander, Biggs and Wedge bid farewell to the Warrior of Light until the next time they meet. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Biggs and Wedge assist Cid in the investigation of Omega, and are shocked when Jessie reveals that she has hired Nero to be part of the Ironworks team. They find and recruit the Warrior of Light to help with the investigation. When the team finds a portal to the Interdimensional Rift, they enter it and find themselves being tested by Omega. Biggs and Wedge help the team get through the initial challenge, and decide to return to Omega's control room at Carteneau Flats. Omega, however, had decided that the best way to motivate the Warrior of Light to unleash greater power would be through the death of their friends, and sends a monster to kill the duo. They survive, though badly wounded, and are taken by Cid and Nero to the Conjurer's Guild in Gridania to be healed. By the time Omega is ready to continue its tests, the duo has recovered enough to leave their beds. Cid insists they continue to rest until they are fully healed before rejoining the team inside the Rift. After Omega is defeated, Biggs and Wedge arrive, riding upon Hraesvelgr to rescue Cid and the Warrior of Light from the collapsing Rift. Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Biggs and Wedge join the Warrior of Light and Tataru in the trench at the base of the Syrcus Tower to help them find the beacon needed to send the Warrior to The First. Once it is located, they are puzzled that it seems to have been made by Garlond Ironworks, bearing their logo. In a possible future in which the Eighth Umbral Calamity occurred and devastated the world, the Garlond Ironworks team spent several centuries working on a way to change history to prevent it. They analyzed and combined the technologies they witnessed during their adventures with the Crystal Tower, Alexander, and Omega. This effort culminated with Biggs's descendant, who shared his name and appearance, sending G'raha Tia and the Crystal Tower into the past of The First, putting the plan to prevent the Calamity into motion. Voice Biggs is voiced by CJ3 in the English version of ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn but later is voiced by Antony Byrne since Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Wedge is voiced by Ryan Gage. Other appearances ''Triple Triad Biggs and Wedge appear on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 519a Biggs & Wedge.png|Biggs and Wedge. 519b Biggs & Wedge.png|Biggs and Wedge. 519c Biggs & Wedge.png|Biggs and Wedge. Gallery FFXIV Rise of a New Sun Artwork.jpg|Biggs and Wedge in Rise of a New Sun artwork. FFXIV Biggs XIV.png|Biggs in-game. Wedge_XIV.jpg|Wedge in-game. Wedge_Madoarmor.jpg|Wedge on a Magitek Armor. Biggs_&_Wedge_Garlean_Empire.jpg|Biggs and Wedge in Garlean Empire uniforms. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Roegadyn Category:Lalafells